1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for processing data. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method, apparatus, and computer instructions for an automated, incremental versioning, backup and restore mechanism for data elements within a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
Data storage components, variables, collections, and multi-dimensional collections are used throughout all computer applications. During the execution of an application, the contents of these types of data storage elements will change or evolve. These changes occur due to modifications or updates to the data. These changes may be made by user input or through programmatic means. As the program logic of an application progresses, situations often arise in which the program state and the content of the data storage elements need to be reset to a prior state. This state may be an arbitrary state selected by the user or programmatically by an application. Mechanisms for incrementally saving and resetting data to a prior known state are present in many applications.
Currently available mechanisms are found in applications, such as word processors, for resetting or rolling back to a previous state. A word processor may allow a user to undo changes to a document, such as deletions, insertions, or formatting changes.
A significant problem with existing mechanisms is that they are prone to inefficiencies and require explicit management by the application programmer or end user. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method, apparatus, and computer instructions for data versioning and recovery management.